Studies are in progress on the enzymology and molecular mechanisms of the excision of damaged bases from DNA. These studies involve the isolation, purification and characterization of DNA glycosylases as well as specific endonucleases involved in the repair of damaged, inappropriate and missing bases from DNA, using extracts of prokaryotes as well as extracts of yeast and mammalian cells.